Isabella Rasmussen
Isabella Rasmussen is the daughter of Alexander, and Diana Rasmussen making her a member of House Rasmussen. Isabella Rasmussen would be born the fourth child of her father Alexander Rasmussen of whom at the time of her birth was second in the line of succession but with two older brothers and Denmark holding agnatic succession laws she was outside of the line of succession. Growing up in the Rasmussen controlled town of Aalheld it was Isabella that came to uncover her abilities early on in life and found herself constantly dreaming and being able to move around unseen she became very knowledgeable about gossip in the town and became important to her father as she fed him information which she said was the work of Sigmar but she knew the truth. Isabella Rasmussen would during the movement of Arthas through Denmark become responsible for his escape when she met with Arthas in the Fade and mistakenly came to believe that his intentions were honorable, but after telling her father this and having him listen to her it was Arthas who came to her once again in the Fade and revealed that he would return in time and kill everyone in Denmark. Following her discussion with Arthas it was Isabella who became increasingly obsessed with Arthas and despite being married off to a noblemen from Copenhagen and giving birth she could never truly escape the fear that she had doomed Denmark through her actions. Isabella Rasmussen would be drawn out of Aalheld and her family by the call of a nearbye Pariah in the form of Visimar Boggison of whom was able to convinse Isabella to meet with him, and during this meeting she came to agree that she had to join him to stop Arthas. Leaving her husband in the night it was Isabella Rasmussen who followed the words of Visimar Boggison she would flee Aalheld and join with the force of Visimar as they made there way into Swedan to deal with Arthas and following Visimar she learned more about the true depths of her powers and what her potential could be. Characteristics Personality History Isabella Rasmussen would be born the fourth child of her father Alexander Rasmussen of whom at the time of her birth was second in the line of succession but with two older brothers and Denmark holding agnatic succession laws she was outside of the line of succession. Informant Growing up in the Rasmussen controlled town of Aalheld it was Isabella that came to uncover her abilities early on in life and found herself constantly dreaming and being able to move around unseen she became very knowledgeable about gossip in the town and became important to her father as she fed him information which she said was the work of Sigmar but she knew the truth. Marriage and Obsession Following her discussion with Arthas it was Isabella who became increasingly obsessed with Arthas and despite being married off to a noblemen from Copenhagen and giving birth she could never truly escape the fear that she had doomed Denmark through her actions. 'Family Members' Denmark Flag.jpg|Alexander Rasmussen - Father|link=Alexander Rasmussen 'Relationships' Visimar Boggison.jpg|Visimar Boggison - Friend/Ally|link=Visimar Boggison Category:People Category:People of Denmark Category:Human Category:Teuton Category:Negative 1 Magi Category:Magi Category:House Rasmussen